


A Romance

by hergerbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives a stranger a lift and ends up with so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

A Beginning

It was absolutely chucking it down, but with any luck, the motorways would stay clear and he'd be home soon. Nevertheless, Tony slowed down a little and kept an eye out for the last service station before the M25 so that he could fill up.

Turning off, Tony pulled up next to a pump and got out, grimacing as wind whipped rain into the forecourt. He tugged his collar round his neck and started to fill the car. A sudden commotion outside the shop drew his attention and Tony looked over to see a young man all dressed in black arguing with the shop assistant.

"I'm not hurting anyone! I'm just trying to warm up!"

"You can't stay here, why don't you go home."

"Do you think I'd stay here if I had any way of leaving?"

The shop door slammed in his face and the young man turned, scuffing the tarmac with his boot. He sighed visibly, wiping surreptitiously at his face.

Tony's heart went out to him and he locked his car quickly then walked over to him. Only, before he could say anything, the young man turned and Tony was caught by the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. His throat closed up, mouth going dry.

@>*~

Steve sighed despondently. He hated being judged by his appearance, yet at the same time, he enjoyed provoking a reaction; a dichotomy in his nature that often got him into trouble.

As he tried to decide what to do, he became aware of someone watching him, and that someone approaching him. He turned, about to have a go, when he saw the man who was standing behind him. Wow. Tall, blond, buff, with warm green eyes, the man was staring at him, looking a little awkward.

Steve swallowed hard, he was bloody gorgeous.

Licking his lips, Steve glanced up at the stranger through his lashes, trying to look appealing. He wasn't at all confident that the man could be gay, so he didn't dare try flirting. "Um hi," he said.

Tony nodded, "Hey, do you need..."

"Could I maybe..." Steve spoke at the same time and they both trailed off.

"Would you like a lift?" Tony asked.

"Please," Steve sighed in relief, smiling up at the blond.

Clearing his throat, the young man's smile affecting him far more than it should have, Tony nodded. "Just let me pay for the petrol," he said. Pausing at the door, Tony glanced back at the soaking wet goth. "Do you want a coffee or something? You look cold."

Steve smiled wider, gorgeous and kind. If this guy was gay, he may just have met his ideal man. "A coffee would be great thanks," he said with a nod, "Black coffee," he added.

Tony nodded jerkily, unnerved by how strongly the young man was affecting him, and hurried into the shop. He bought two coffees, a couple of chocolate bars and paid for the petrol. Back outside, Tony handed the coffees over to the other man and got in the car, unlocking the passenger side to let him in. He pulled away from the pumps and parked a short distance away.

"Here." He passed Steve some packets of sugar, "Wasn't sure if you wanted any."

"Thanks." Steve grinned at the older man, opened four packets of sugar and dumped them in his styrofoam cup. The blond was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You want some coffee with your sugar?" Tony snorted, grinning at the younger man.

"I like it strong and sweet like I like my..." Steve trailed off, blinking widely. He'd been about to say it was how he liked his men, but he still had no idea if his knight in shining armour was gay or tolerant or what. "Never mind," he finished lamely. "Um, I'm Stephen Lewis, Steve."

"Tony Norris," Tony nodded. He held out his hand and Steve shook it. The younger man's hand was warm and soft and made Tony's skin tingle and his groin tighten and he pulled away quickly.

Oh dear. Steve sat back a little, wanting to create some space. The older man seemed a little nervy all of a sudden and Steve really didn't fancy having the crap kicked out of him that day.

Sensing a withdrawal, Tony regretted his hurried action, but what was he supposed to say, sorry but touching you made me want to jump you? He could just imagine the reaction. "Snickers?" he offered quietly.

Steve couldn't help grinning again. "My favourite, thanks," he replied, taking the proferred confection.

"Mine too," Tony nodded. He drank his coffee quickly, ate half his Snickers and started the engine. "Right, let's go. Where are you heading?"

"Brighton," Steve replied.

"There's lucky, that's where I'm going," Tony chuckled. He pulled back out onto the motorway and speeded up. "You live there?" he asked.

"Not yet," Steve said, "I want to, but I can't afford it just now."

"Yeah, it's expensive," Tony agreed.

"How about you, do you live there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, went to Sussex Uni and never left," Tony replied, "Brighton that is, not university."

Steve grinned. "What did you study?"

"Business," Tony said with a grimace, "Boring but useful."

"Ah, ambitious type, eh?" Steve nodded. "I never quite got round to university, I hated school, so why continue the torture, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tony agreed. "In retrospect, I wish I'd taken time off, travelled or something, while I had the chance."

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What's stopping you now?"

"I run my own business," Tony said with a shrug, "I can't afford time off."

"I don't know if I could do that," Steve said with a grimace, "It's far too grown up."

"Not big on responsibility?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"Not really," Steve nodded, "But I'm twenty-one, I figure I might as well live a little." He paused and sighed. "Of course, being flat broke wasn't part of the plan."

"Never is, huh?" Tony agreed. "It took me a year of living on beans on toast to get my business off the ground, no car, living in a one room dive, the works."

"Wow, that's really dedicated," Steve said admiringly, "The only thing I'm dedicated to is writing."

"Really? You write?" Tony asked.

"Constantly," Steve nodded, "It's a compulsion."

Tony glanced at the younger man curiously. Initially he seemed to be a normal young guy out for a good time before having to face growing up and yet... he was obviously creative, intelligent and thoughtful. He was also starting to dry off and it made his hair fluffy. Tony's mouth went dry.

Steve really was beautiful; delicate features, black hair and big, blue eyes, he looked like a Manga character come to life. He was tiny, yet there was a wiry, determined strength to him, Tony felt like he wanted to both protect him and fuck him through the floor. God. He really didn't need to be thinking like that. Tony gripped the steering wheel, trying to maintain his control.

"I've only published a couple of short stories..." Steve trailed off at the suddenly distinctly tense atmosphere. Tony just nodded, he was fidgeting and Steve started to feel a little nervous. The older man was a good foot taller than he was and probably twice his weight with all those lovely muscles. If he turned out to be a psycho, he wouldn't stand a chance. "Shall I put some music on?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Tony blinked, dragging his mind away from burgeoning fantasies of the younger man. "Um, yeah, there's a CD in that you might like, but if not just try the radio."

Steve nodded and switched on the stereo. Theatrical and melodramatic music blared out of the speakers and he raised an eyebrow. "Cradle of Filth? Cool!" he nodded appreciatively. "You don't look remotely like someone who'd listen to the Filth."

Tony grinned, "I have hidden depths."

"What else do you like?" Steve asked.

"All sorts really," Tony shrugged, "Anything a bit goth, dramatic and heavy I like."

"Cool," Steve repeated, smiling enthusiastically. "Hidden depths indeed, I love that stuff."

"No really?" Tony said with a laugh.

"I guess the clothes gave me away, huh?" Steve chuckled.

"Yeah," Tony said. He glanced over again. Under a long leather duster, Steve was wearing a black Ramones t-shirt stretched tight over his slender torso, and black cargo pants that framed his lean legs far too attractively... shit. Tony shifted, uncomfortably aware of his groin.

The leather of the steering wheel creaked audibly and Steve looked over, frowning at Tony's whitening knuckles. He was fairly sure the older man was a good guy, and gorgeous enough to make Steve feel insecure in a whole different way, but he wasn't sure why Tony seemed so on edge. After a few minutes of tense silence, Steve took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "Just feeling a bit..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Feeling a bit fuck?" Steve asked with a grin, wanting to lighten the atmosphere. "That's a new one to me."

Tony half smiled, eyes flicking over to the younger man, want and desire crawling under his skin.

Steve shivered under the intense gaze, lust and want rapidly wearing down his common sense. Dear God, the older man was hot. "Or did you mean you want a fuck?" he asked quietly. Tony's eyes widened, "Because I wouldn't say no."

"Jesus," Tony gasped, swallowing hard, "You've got some balls, Steve, what if I was some homophobic arsehole?"

"You're not, are you?" Steve asked. Tony shook his head. "Well that's okay then, and the offer stands."

"Really?" Tony asked, blinking in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Steve turned slightly in his seat and slowly reached out, putting his hand Tony's thigh. "I mean, never mind how nice you've been to me, you're gorgeous, why would I say no?"

Swallowing hard, Tony was very glad to see the turn off for Brighton approaching.

"So, do you want me?" Steve asked quietly.

"Oh God, yes," Tony breathed.

Steve grinned. "Cool." He squeezed Tony's thigh and sat back, licking his lips in anticipation.

@>*~

Tony pulled into his driveway and stopped, hands dropping to his thighs to wipe away the damp. It had been a long time since he'd had sex, let alone picked up a stranger, and Steve was a lot younger than he was and beautiful in a way that made Tony feel distinctly uncertain.

"Hey," Steve murmured, swallowing his slight nerves. Tony was way out of his league, but he wanted him too much not to lean over and kiss him gently.

"Oh God," Tony groaned. He ran out of the car, dragging Steve with him and almost forgetting to lock up. Steve laughed, running with him into the house. They didn't make it past the hall, falling on each other, kissing, yanking at clothes, heat and passion taking them over.

Tony pinned him to the wall and Steve moaned, the feel of the bigger man's weight holding him up, filling him with want. He bucked up, rocking his erection into Tony's groin.

"Yes," Tony hissed, gripping Steve's hips to pull him closer. He bent his head, mouth meeting Steve's hard, teeth clicking together in their urgency.

Sucking on the tongue invading his mouth, Steve let his hands wander, clutching, gripping, stroking at the bare skin under Tony's open shirt. The hot length of Tony's cock pushed against his, rubbing torturously through two layers of clothing.

Steve pulled back with a gasp. "Fuck," he groaned, "Fuck, Tony." He braced himself on strong shoulders and lifted up, wrapping his legs round Tony's waist. He'd never been so turned on in his life. "Not going to last," he gasped, humping against the blond.

"Oh God," Tony muttered, burying his face in Steve's neck, sucking and licking creamy smooth skin as he felt his balls tighten, electricity coursing through every nerve.

"Tony, please," Steve whimpered needily. The big man surged up, hands gripping his arse tightly, and bit down on his shoulder. Steve cried out, coming, shuddering against his new lover as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Feeling Steve's body convulse around him, thighs squeezing, Tony erupted, coming hard into his jeans against the younger man. He leaned into Steve, panting harshly, smiling into his shoulder. Gently, he licked the skin he'd bitten.

Steve sighed under the soothing touch, clutching broad shoulders. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Tony whispered.

"That I like being bitten?" Steve leaned his head back against the wall. Tony lifted his head and stared down at him, then smiled.

"I didn't," he replied honestly, "I just wanted to." It was true. Biting was not good safe sex practice, but Steve's skin was so smooth, tasted so good, he hadn't been able to help it.

Steve grinned, "You get better and better. Let me down." Tony eased him carefully to his feet.

"Shower?" Tony offered.

"Together?" Steve suggested with a leer. Tony smiled and held out his hand. They ran together to the bathroom, racing each other to get naked.

Tony flipped the switch and dragged Steve under the hot spray, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Steve was amazing, creamy-white skin stretched taut over a slender, toned frame. Colourful tattoos decorated his arms and his nipples were pierced. Tony touched one experimentally.

Inhaling sharply, Steve shifted closer, his cock already hardening.

"Like that?" Tony asked curiously. He'd never been with anyone who had piercings before.

"Yeah," Steve breathed. He took Tony's hand and lowered it to his balls.

Tony blinked in shock, feeling the metal bar threaded behind Steve's scrotum. "Oh my God," he whispered, "Didn't that hurt?"

Steve grinned. "A bit yeah," he whispered back, "But it feels so good now." Tony tugged lightly and pleasure shot through Steve's groin and up his spine. "Fuck," he groaned, pressing his cock into the bigger man's hip.

Shivering, Tony bent his head and kissed Steve, cupping his cheek with his other hand as he rolled tight balls gently.

"Tony," Steve breathed into his lover's mouth. Need was overtaking him again, he ached for the big blond. "Fuck me, please."

Tony lifted Steve up again and carefully carried him into his bedroom. He didn't care that they were both soaked, this young man, everything about him, was overwhelming his senses.

They rolled together on the bed, kissing, touching till Steve couldn't take it anymore. "Please," he begged.

Tony reared up, reaching into his bedside cabinet for what he needed.

Steve lifted his head and grinned, he licked his lips and spread his legs wide, inviting, wanting.

Groaning, Tony pulled on a latex glove, squeezed lube onto his fingers and moved between Steve's thighs. He rubbed gently over the younger man's hole, then slowly slid one finger inside him, sighing at the tight heat that clutched at him.

Steve moaned softly, head dropping back onto the bed. "More," he begged. A second finger pushed into him and he gasped as the two digits slowly fucked and stretched him. "Christ, Tony, no more teasing," he whimpered.

Sitting up, Tony quickly rolled on a condom, rubbing lube over his cock with a quiet groan of need. He wanted Steve badly, wanted to bury himself in the younger man and never come out. Tony paused for a second, shocked by the intensity of his emotions. Smiling at Steve, he leaned over, sliding between slim legs to push into the young man.

"Fuck," Steve groaned, burning pain shooting through his arse as Tony surged into him. It felt fucking great. Shuddering as the cock impaling him hit his prostate, he wrapped his legs round Tony's waist, pulling at him.

"Oh God," Tony groaned. He seemed to be saying that a lot, but Steve felt so good, so tight and hot round his cock.

Tony pulled back slowly, Steve gasping as each inch left him. He looked up at the blond. "Hard," he whispered.

Tony's lips parted, than he bent down, kissing Steve as he slammed back into him.

Steve's scream was muffled by Tony's tongue and his back arched into the stroke ecstatically, pain and pleasure combining to push him further into need. He gripped Tony's shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles. "More," he groaned.

Lifting himself, Tony braced his arms either side of Steve's head and thrust again, plunging deep and hard into his lover's slender body.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. He raked his fingers down Tony's chest and grabbed his hips, tugging at the older man, encouraging every brutal thrust as Tony fucked him. It wasn't often a lover really screwed him hard. He was so small, guys tended to worry about hurting him, but this, this was fucking great. Steve slipped his hand between their bodies, fisting his cock, jerking off as hard and fast as he was being fucked.

Leaning down again, Tony nipped at Steve's lips, jaw, neck, sucking and biting at satiny skin. Pleasure was taking him over, his groin ached for release, his thrusts getting shorter, jerkier, harder. Lapping over a pierced nipple, Tony gripped Steve's hips, pulling himself deep into the younger man's body as he bit down.

"Oh fuck!" Steve screamed, bucking up, body convulsing with electric pleasure as he came, shooting all over them both.

Steve's arse clamped down around his cock and Tony groaned, shoving himself as deep as he could, his orgasm ripping through his body.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was their panting. As Tony softened, he eased himself from Steve's body, sliding the condom and glove off and throwing them away. Kissing one colourful shoulder, Tony lay on his side next to the younger man. He fiddled gently with one of Steve's nipple piercings, wondering if he would disappear from his life now. "What are your plans in Brighton?" he asked quietly.

"Not sure now," Steve sighed, curling up to the bigger man. "Came down for Pride, but my friend who so kindly dumped me at the the service station was supposed to be letting me stay with him."

"Boyfriend?" Tony asked, feeling a little tense.

"Oh God, no," Steve shook his head, "Gary's just a mate. But he picked today to take exception to that." Steve sighed quietly. He'd known Gary had always liked him, but he'd thought they'd got past that. Today, it seemed, had been the final straw for their friendship and Gary had almost literally thrown him out of the car. Not that he minded anymore, now that he'd met Tony. "I guess I'll ring my Mum and try and get home," he finished with a shrug. He wanted to spend more time with his new lover, but he had no expectations. The blond was a lovely guy, but he probably wanted to get back to his life now.

The fact that Steve didn't even try angling for a place to stay just made Tony want him even more. He cleared his throat. "You, uh, you could stay here," he said. At the younger man's shocked expression, he hurriedly continued. "I mean, you know, if you want."

Staring up at the big blond, Steve blinked. "I want," he whispered, then he blinked again. "I mean, are you sure?" he asked.

Tony nodded and Steve couldn't help grinning. "Cool. And can we screw like bunnies?"

Tony spluttered out a laugh and nodded again, "Definitely. Any time you want."

"Great." Steve lifted his head and kissed the older man. "Will you let me cook you dinner?" he asked.

"That'd be great," Tony murmured, kissing him back.

end


	2. A Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's relationship develops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second story in Steve and Tony's saga started in The Beginning  
> NC-17  
> This story is set several weeks after The Beginning and is more couply and romantic, but of course there's still hardcore sex ;)

Steve carefully refilled his and Tony's glasses shaking his head silently. Tony's friend David watched him and smiled sympathetically, Steve smiled ruefully back. David was about the only one of his lover's friends that he liked, so a party full of a bunch of tossers who hated him as much as he hated them was not his idea of fun. But it was for Tony's company and it was his place, so who was Steve to complain. Sighing again as he realised he'd have to squeeze past Tony's little fan club to get back to his lover, Steve braced himself and walked up behind the group.

"He's a little bitch, I can't stand him."

"He's not even contributing to the bills from what I hear."

"Well, he is unemployed. Oh no wait, I'm sorry, he's a _writer_."

There was a giggle and Steve stiffened angrily. If he'd hated them before, finding out just how two faced they were just made him angrier, and sadder.

"He has got a peachy little arse though, maybe he's paying Tony in kind."

They all laughed and Steve had to bite his lip to stop himself from retorting angrily. Carefully, as his hands were shaking, Steve put the drinks down and walked away, climbing the stairs to hide in the bedroom. A _rentboy_? Is that how they saw him?

Steve sighed and sat on the bed. Maybe they were right, maybe he was taking advantage of his lover. The older man had let him stay for weeks, months, and asked for nothing in return, even when Steve had tried to offer. And whenever Steve mentioned maybe heading home, Tony would just say he could stay for as long as he wanted.

What did that _mean_? God, he was so confused. He wanted to stay, loved living with Tony. His lover was kind and sweet, generous to a fault and fucking awesome in bed, and Steve really, _really_ liked him, more than liked him if he was honest with himself, but what did Tony want from him?

Steve propped his head in his hands and sighed again, trying to decide what, if anything, to say to the older man.

@>*~

Tony frowned, suddenly realising he hadn't seen Steve for a while. "Excuse me," he murmured to the group he'd been standing with and wandered into the kitchen, looking for his lover.

"David, have you seen Steve?" Tony asked his best friend.

"He was going to find you," David shrugged, "But that was ages ago."

Frowning again, Tony headed upstairs and opened his bedroom door. Steve was sitting on the end of the bed looking very despondent. "Hey," Tony said softly.

Steve blinked and looked up. He couldn't help a smile. "Hey," he replied.

"Hiding?" Tony asked softly, moving into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Sort of," Steve said with a shrug.

"Mind if I join you?" Tony smiled at the younger man.

Steve shrugged again. "It's your place," he muttered not quite sullenly. He didn't want to take out his bad mood on the blond.

"I suppose," Tony said slowly, wondering what was wrong. "But you live here too, if you want some privacy, I'll go."

"No, I don't," Steve exclaimed in frustration. Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve felt himself flush, "I mean, it's okay, stay," he amended.

Tony smiled and sat down next to his lover. "So what's up?"

"Your friends don't like me," Steve said quietly.

"Oh?" Tony put an arm round the younger man's slender shoulders.

"Tony, they look at me like I'm something they trod in," Steve huffed.

Tony pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh at his lover's outraged expression.

"I'm _serious_ ," Steve sighed, "And I don't like them either to be honest, well, except David, he's okay." He looked away from the older man. "Maybe you should be getting back, I'm just going to stay here and wallow."

Contemplating his lover for a moment, Tony shook his head. He didn't want Steve to mope on his own, and there seemed to be something else going on. "No, I'll stay with you," he said quietly, "I don't really like most of them myself."

"Really." Steve raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"In fact, I'd much rather hide up here with you," Tony murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the smooth skin of the smaller man's neck.

Steve sighed, dropping his head to the side reflexively to give his lover more room. He no longer cared that there was a house full of party guests who didn't like him, Tony liked him and was starting to show it, nibbling at the tendon in Steve's neck in a way that they'd both discovered turned him on in a matter of seconds.

"Tony," he breathed, twisting his head up to push at his lover, nudging until his mouth met soft lips and he moaned happily.

They could never seem to get enough of each other and Tony was more than happy with the way things were going. Steve had been living with him since their first night together and the weeks had flown by. He worked, Steve wrote, they went out occasionally and they had a lot of sex. But it was more than that, Tony just liked being with the younger man, talking, cuddling in front of the TV, giggling as they played computer games, snuggling in bed. It never failed to amuse and touch him when Steve wrapped himself in Tony's body every night.

He nipped at Steve's bottom lip with a smile, sweeping his tongue inside when his lover yelped quietly. Tugging gently, Tony pulled the smaller man into his lap, kissing him harder, clutching his hair to pull him as close as possible. Steve moaned again and rocked into him, the hard length of his cock already pressing into Tony's groin.

"Mmm, God," Tony gasped. His lover was so fucking hot and Tony wanted to taste him. He pushed the smaller man back, sitting him on the bed again.

"Wha, Tony?" Steve gasped at the sudden lack of hot body against his. He half opened his eyes, mouth curving into a smirk at the sight of the beautiful blond on his knees in front of him.

"What are you smirking at?" Tony asked with a grin, sliding his hands up slim thighs.

"You gonna suck me off, lover?" Steve asked with a drawl.

"Maybe," Tony replied, raising an eyebrow as he cupped his lover's hips, running his thumbs up the creases between legs and groin. "Do you want me to?"

Steve grunted, pushing into his lover's touch as his cock jerked in his pants. "Yes," he said.

Tony smiled. "How much?" he asked.

"Oh God, Tony," Steve groaned, pushing up into strong hands again.

"Enough to beg?" Tony continued, sliding his hands over Steve's groin, gently massaging up the length of his erection.

Rocking up helplessly, Steve nodded urgently, heat and want coursing through his body. "Tony," he whined needily.

Tony licked his lips and squeezed Steve's cock through his jeans. "Beg me, Steve," he murmured.

"Ungh, Tony," Steve groaned, "Don't tease, I want you."

"Beg me," Tony repeated softly, rubbing his lover's crotch. He loved watching the smaller man strain for control, loved to see the conflict in big, blue eyes. Steve was _not_ a man who begged, but Tony could reduce him to pitiful pleading on occasion.

Tony bit back a moan, the thought making his dick ache with the need to bury himself in the other man's tight little arse. He was teasing Steve, not himself, but his lover tested his self-control constantly.

Cupping Steve's balls, Tony pressed his fingers up behind them into his guiche.

"Oh fuck," Steve groaned, electricity shooting up his spine, gut clenching with desire. "Fuck, Tony, please."

Smiling again, Tony started to unbutton Steve's jeans. "Please what?" he asked softly. His lover's arms were trembling as he leaned back, his hips pushing forward against Tony's hands.

"Please, Tony," Steve moaned, "Please, I need you to touch me." He couldn't take the teasing any more, Tony made him so hot and needy, it was incredible.

"Just touch you?" Tony asked, wrapping his hand round Steve's exposed cock.

Groaning again, Steve pushed up into his lover's hand, the tight grip perfect for his need. "Want your mouth," he managed, panting as Tony stroked him slowly.

"That doesn't sound like begging," Tony said, grinning at his lover's writhing.

"Tony, please," Steve almost sobbed with need. Pleasure was building in his groin but torturously slowly, Tony's long deliberate strokes just weren't enough. "Please, suck me."

Finally, Tony gave in and leaned forward, lapping over the tip of the cock in his hand to taste his younger lover, before sucking him into his mouth. He groaned quietly, the feel of Steve's hot, heavy length on his tongue, the silkiness of his cock, was so good. Tony loved the taste of the younger man and slid further down his erection, swallowing hard, holding Steve down as he moaned and bucked.

"Oh God," Steve gasped, falling back onto the bed as his arms gave out. The wet heat of Tony's mouth was too good, strong tongue and gentle suction combined to set every nerve alight. "Harder," he mumbled, thrusting up into his lover's mouth desperately, he _needed_ to come.

Swallowing hard, Tony cupped Steve's hips and pinched down brutally on the thin skin over the bones. His lover cried out, bucking uncontrollably.

Pain combined with pleasure and Steve came, shooting deep into his lover's throat. "Yes, Tony, fuck," he gasped, sucking in a breath, relaxing slowly onto the bed as his lover licked him clean and tucked him away.

"Feel better?" Tony asked with a cocky grin.

"Mmm," Steve muttered, "You are a bloody tease."

"And you are so sexy when you beg," Tony teased.

Steve sat up and pulled his lover close for a kiss, tasting himself in his lover's mouth hungrily. "What about you?" he murmured, slipping one hand down to cup Tony's erection through his trousers.

"I'll keep," Tony said, kissing back. "I want to fuck you good and hard, so I'd rather wait for an empty house."

Shivering with renewed lust, Steve nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

"Are you coming back down?" Tony asked.

"Do I have to?" Steve whined.

"Of course not," Tony chuckled, "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

Steve smiled, his lover had unconsciously addressed one of the issues on his mind. "But you want me to?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Tony nodded, "I like spending as much time as possible with you, why do you think I keep asking you to stay?"

Shrugging, Steve looked down at his hands, "I don't know."

Tony frowned and sat back down. "What's wrong, Steve?"

"I like staying with you, Tony, but that's all it feels like," Steve sighed, "You don't let me contribute so I don't really know where I stand."

"I'm sorry," Tony sighed, "I was just trying to help because you're not working." He grimaced. "Besides, it's not like you don't do anything, you cook and clean..."

"What am I now, the little woman?" Steve snapped angrily, pulling away from his lover.

"That's not what I meant," Tony said firmly, "I don't see you like that, baby, I just, I just want you to stay, that's all. But I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay." He sighed quietly, chest clenching with worry. What if this was it and the younger man finally left.

"I'd better go home," Steve said quietly. Tony's face fell, pain visible in his eyes and Steve felt his heart flip. "I need to get my stuff if I'm going to stay for while."

Breath hitching in relief, Tony looked up and smiled. "Really?" he asked quietly.

Steve smiled, weight lifting from his shoulders and the knot of tension in his gut dispersing now he understood. Tony felt the same way. "Yeah, I want to stay," he said. "Tony?"

"Yes?"

"What if I said I wanted to stay for a long time," Steve started tentatively.

Blinking, Tony met bright blue eyes hopefully. "How long were you thinking?" he murmured, leaning in to kiss his lover softly.

"Maybe," Steve swallowed nervously, "Forever," he whispered.

Heart lifting happily, Tony smiled and kissed the younger man again. "Are you sure that's long enough?" he asked softly.

It was the first time either of them had really spoken of their feelings and Tony was overwhelmed. It had been a worry in the back of his mind since they'd met that one day he'd wake up alone, or that he'd come home to an empty house. He pulled his tiny lover into his lap, holding him close.

Steve sighed happily, wrapping his arms round the big man's neck and burying his face in blond hair. "I'm giving you my housing benefit though, okay?" he whispered, nibbling gently at the shell of his lover's ear.

"Okay," Tony chuckled.

"No more rentboy comments," Steve muttered darkly.

"What?" Tony gasped, pulling back, "Who said that?" he demanded angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Steve said, grimacing. He hadn't meant Tony to hear him. 

"Yes, it does!" Tony exclaimed. It took a _lot_ to get him angry and Tony was furious. "Who the fuck was it?"

Steve blinked and swallowed. He'd never seen Tony like this and to know that his lover was reacting protectively over him was incredibly hot. "Your fan club," Steve said quietly, licking his lips.

Tony growled in annoyance. He knew exactly who Steve meant; a group of guys who hung around him because he was too nice to tell them he didn't actually like them. But now they'd pushed their luck too far.

He stood up, carrying Steve with him, and stalked to the door. "Come on," he said.

"Tony, put me down," Steve squeaked, tapping his lover's shoulder.

Tony nodded and set the smaller man on his feet, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs. "Can I have everyone's attention," he said loudly once they'd reached the living room. "Steve is moving in permanently, if anyone has anything to say about it, they can say it to my face or get the fuck out of my house."

Steve grinned and leaned against his lover, smirking at Jules, Gav and Arnie, Tony's fan club.

Arnie glowered, "What, are you stupid?"

"For letting you lot hang around for so long, possibly," Tony snapped, "You insult _my_ lover in _my_ home and you think I'm just going to take it? Get out."

"But Tony," Jules objected.

"I said," Tony hissed, "Get. Out. Go and find someone else to leech off."

The three men, plus a few others left immediately and Tony breathed in deep, still angry.

Steve bit his lip, his lover was so fucking amazing and he was so turned on, cock hard and leaking just from watching the bigger man like that. He pressed himself closer to his lover, letting Tony feel the insistant length of his erection.

"Well done," David chuckled, "It was about time."

Sliding his arm round Steve's waist, Tony pulled the smaller man up, almost lifting him onto his hip, and bent his head, leaning against Steve's forehead. "Yeah," he breathed.

Steve grinned. "You're beautiful when you're angry," he whispered, "Fuck me right now."

Tony sucked in a breath, anger transmuting to lust, red hot and urgent. He took Steve's mouth in a fierce kiss, tongue plunging deep, only barely aware of David shepherding everyone out of the house.

The front door slammed and Steve grinned against his lover's mouth. "Want you," he gasped, tugging at Tony's shirt so he could get to smooth, golden skin, touching all over, gripping and pulling at his lover as they kissed hard and deep, biting and sucking. 

Ripping Steve's shirt off, Tony dipped his head, pressing sucking kisses to pale skin, working down to pierced nipples. He glanced up with a smirk, Steve was rocking into his hip desperately, clutching at him, hotter than Tony had ever seen him, but he wanted his younger lover out of control.

Hot tongue rasped over his nipples and Steve groaned, jerking his cock harder against his lover, need taking over, electricity coursing through him. Tony bit down and Steve screamed, pain combined with pleasure, so good, and God, he needed his lover. He slipped a hand down to the blond's crotch, cupping and squeezing his cock.

"Steve," Tony groaned, bucking into his lover's hand.

"Need you, baby," Steve murmured, "Want your cock so deep inside me I can taste it."

Tony turned, lifting his smaller lover up, throwing him onto the couch before he unzipped his trousers and knelt down. Grabbing Steve's ankles, Tony yanked him back and flipped him over.

"Hey," Steve yelped, startled, cock jerking needily at his lover's rough treatment.

"Too much for you?" Tony asked, sliding his hands under his lover to unzip his jeans.

"Never," Steve retorted, pressing his arse back against the bigger man's erection. "Fuck me!"

Tony pulled Steve's jeans down to his thighs and pushed his cock against firm buttocks, rubbing up and down the crease. Steve groaned quietly, his cock pulsing against the couch.

Leaning over, Tony dug in the coffee table for a condom, ripping open the packet hurriedly. He was so hot for his lover, wanted to bury himself inside Steve's tight arse, deep and hard.

"Fuck me," Steve growled needily.

"Patience," Tony laughed, somehow managing to sound controlled. He rolled on the condom and pushed his dick to the entrance of steve's body. "I'll fuck you when I'm ready."

"Please, be ready," Steve muttered. He was aching for cock now, he felt so empty.

Tony smirked and pushed hard, sliding all the way into his lover in one long stroke.

"Oh fuck," Steve gasped, breathless with burning pain, his lover's dick stretching him wide. Tony barely gave him time to adjust, pulling out slowly. He hissed and his lover reached up under him, pinching a nipple.

"God," Steve grunted, hips jerking back reflexively. It was so good, pain merging with pleasure, pushing him higher. "God," he repeated, "Tony, need..." He stopped, gasping for breath.

Steve was so tight, his arse clamped round Tony's cock like a vice. He grabbed the smaller man's hips and yanked him back onto his cock hard and fast, his gut clenching at the groan from the younger man.

"Yeah, like that," Steve breathed, squeezing down around the hard length impaling him. "Fuck me through the couch, baby."

With a groan, Tony leaned over his lover's slender back, sliding one arm tightly round his chest and levering him upright so he sank further down his cock.

"Oh yeah," Steve sighed. Tony lifted him up slowly, the sucking stretch of cock leaving him was amazing, his lover's strength just making him even hornier. He braced himself and plunged back down, gasping at the pain-stained pleasure that shot through his groin, precome dribbling profusely down his cock to the hair round his balls. "Tony," he gasped.

"Yeah," Tony murmured. He lifted his lover up again and pulled him down, hips jerking up into the stroke. Their flesh slapped together loudly. "God, you feel good."

"Mmm," Steve moaned, giving up control of his body to his stronger lover, Tony almost using him as a substitute for his own fist, jerking him up and down over his cock, harder, faster, deeper. Steve wrapped his hand round his aching erection, stroking himself quickly, want, _need_ taking him over. "Gotta come, fuck!" he gasped.

Letting go of Steve's hip, Tony slipped his hand under his lover's slender body, searching out the metal piercing the skin between balls and arse. He pushed up, twisting the bar hard.

With a scream, Steve convulsed, his entire body stiffening with agonised pleasure, come exploding from his body as he bucked on top of his lover.

"Oh God," Tony groaned, burying himself deeply inside his lover's clenching passage, balls tight, tension releasing as Steve's arse milked his orgasm from his body. "God, you're so hot."

Steve slumped down, exhausted, satiated and in a little pain. He felt amazing. Tony kissed his neck and he let his head drop back onto his lover's broad shoulder. "That was amazing," he murmured.

"Mmm," Tony agreed. He held on tight, nuzzling creamy smooth skin. "Should ask you to move in more often," he said eventually.

Steve chuckled, "I should get insulted more often," he said, "Seeing you get all protective like that was sexy."

Grinning, Tony kissed his lover's neck and gently lifted him up, easing his softening cock free. Steve fell forward and Tony chuckled, lightly slapping his bare arse.

"Hey," Steve complained mildly.

Frowning, Tony looked a little closer. "You're looking a little red, baby, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Steve replied, "Better than fine, you always fuck me perfectly."

"You're good for my ego," Tony laughed. He slid off the condom and tied it, throwing it in the general direction of the bin.

"Tony," Steve started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me?" Steve asked, feeling a little nervous about going home. He hadn't seen his parents for a while and he'd never been totally open with them. His mother knew but didn't mention it, his father knew but denied it. But if he was moving in with Tony, Steve wanted to them to know they were together, not just room mates.

Tony stroked the younger man's spiky hair, easing him back up so he could see his face. "Of course I will," he said with a soft smile. "It'll be fine."

Leaning into his lover, Steve sighed. "I hope so."

end

* * *


	3. An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I ever wrote. The series was never beta'd and I haven't reread them in about ten years... oops lol, so all mistakes are my own!

“Baby, will you calm down.”

Steve froze, realising that he'd been fidgeting and tapping again. “Sorry, sorry.”

Tony reached out to quickly squeeze the younger man's thigh. “It's okay, I know you're nervous.”

“Yeah.” Steve stuck a finger in his mouth and started chewing on the nail.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“What?” Steve pulled his finger free and straightened up. “Sure I want to do what?”

Tony sighed, Steve sounded so defensive. “Go and see your parents like this?”

“Oh.” Steve shrank back down. He couldn't deny he didn't really _want_ to go through it, but he knew that he had to. Tony was part of his life and he wanted his parents to know that, to know Tony. “Yeah, I'm sure. They might not like it but it's important, _you're_ important.”

Tony smiled at his lover, squeezing again before he started to look for somewhere they could pull over.

“Why are we stopping?”

“Because I want to do this.” Tony leaned over and cupped Steve's cheek, kissing him.

His lover's touch helped relax Steve and he kissed back eagerly. He tried to move closer but the seatbelt tightened around his chest, pulling him back. “Shit.”

Chuckling, Tony caught Steve's hands before he could undo the belt and pinned the smaller man to his seat.

“Tony!” Steve pouted. He tried to push against his lover but the blond was too strong. It sent a flush of desire through his body, cock stirring.

Tony unclipped his own seatbelt and leaned further over, kissing his lover again as he slipped one hand down Steve's slender body to cup his crotch.

Steve groaned, rocking up into his lover's big hand. “Tony?”

“I'm going to make you feel better, baby.” Tony smiled, quickly unzipping the younger man's trousers. Steve's cock sprang free. “We're going to see your parents and you're going commando?”

“So?” Steve grinned then moaned as his lover bent down and licked a stripe along his dick. "Oh God, Tony.”

“Mmm.” Tony lapped the end of his lover's cock, savouring the taste of clean skin, musk and salt. Steve made a tiny noise that went right to his groin and Tony sucked his lover's cock deep into his mouth.

Steve tried to free himself from Tony's grip, he wanted to slide his hands into thick, blond hair and fuck his lover's mouth, but Tony was too strong. And that just made him want to fuck his mouth even more. The soft stroke of hot tongue, the tight wetness of cheeks and lips just wasn't quite enough.

“Don't tease.” Steve rocked his hips up as best he could.

Humming round the solid length in his mouth, Tony took his lover deeper, pushing his nose into Steve's groin. He loved doing this, loved the feel, the taste. But it was the noises Steve made that he loved most of all, moans and whimpers interspersed with bitten out curses and pleading, that made Tony's cock ache with need.

“Fuck, please! Suck me, Tony, please!” Steve strained even more as his lover sucked harder, mouth stroking up and down faster. Fingers eased further into his pants to press under his balls against the piercing hidden there. “Yes!” Tony's throat constricted around the head of his cock and Steve exploded, body shuddering through his climax as Tony swallowed his come.

Tony waited for his lover's body to calm and relax before he reluctantly let Steve's cock slip from his mouth. He carefully zipped the younger man back up and smiled at his dazed expression.

Steve breathed in heavily and let his head roll to the side to look at Tony. “Thank you.”

Tony kissed Steve. “You're welcome.”

Glancing down, Steve smiled at the sight of the prominent bulge in Tony's trousers. “What about you, lover?”

“I'll wait.” Tony adjusted himself. “This was for you, do you feel better?”

Steve cocked his head thoughtfully. “Yes, actually.”

“Good.” Tony grinned at his lover despite the discomfort of his continuing erection.

@ >*~

Steve had relaxed enough to actually doze off and Tony was reluctant to wake him. But they were almost there and he needed directions. He touched his lover's shoulder and the younger man stirred. “Nearly there.”

Steve nodded and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He looked round quickly to get his bearings and guided his lover to his parents' house.

They parked outside and Tony glanced over at Steve. He could tell the younger man was feeling nervous again. Truthfully, Tony was more than nervous himself, he was terrified. He didn't want Steve to get hurt and Tony knew he would be if his parents rejected him. So he hid his own nerves, trying to be strong for his lover.

Steve got out of the car and waited for Tony to walk round to join him. He held out his hand, feeling oddly relieved when Tony took it and squeezed gently. He looked up at his taller lover. “You don't have to come.”

“Of course I do.” The smile directed at him made Tony want to get Steve straight back into the car and find somewhere private. Unfortunately, that definitely wasn't an option, so Tony settled for a speedy kiss.

The door to the house swung open with a bang and Steve jumped. “What the hell are you doing?” It was his father. “Get off the street right now.”

Steve sighed and Tony grimaced, not the best start to their meeting. But Steve kept hold of his hand as he led Tony into the house. The door closed.

“Do you want the whole street seeing you?”

“I'm sorry Dad, but Tony and I...”

“Are a pair of fairies, yes, I'd gathered that.”

“Alfred, really!”

“Mum, Dad, can we maybe get out of the hallway?”

Steve's mother looked contrite. “Of course, dear, won't you boys settle yourselves down in the sitting room, I've made tea.”

Tony tried very hard not to look surprised. Despite what Steve had told him about his parents being stuffy and old-fashioned, Tony hadn't expected such an elderly couple. The house seemed to have come straight out of the fifties. Maybe it wasn't going to be as straightforward as he'd thought. When Tony saw the plastic covered sofa, he had to bite his lip.

Steve didn't even have to look at his lover to know what he must be thinking, but at least Tony hadn't had to grow up in this environment. They sat on the couch and Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Um, Mum, Dad, this is Tony.”

“The nice young man you've been staying with.” Steve's mother smiled politely at Tony as she poured out four cups of tea. Tony didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't drink tea.

“Nice?” Alfred made a rude noise. “He's not nice, he's bloody shirt-lifter.”

“Dad!” Steve shot to his feet, glaring furiously at his father.

“Alfred, Stephen, I will not have arguments in front of guests.” Her tone was final.

A little sulkily, Steve sat down. “Tony isn't a guest.” And God didn't he feel childish! Like he needed to remind Tony how much younger he was.

Tony shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't really know what to think. Usually people were too afraid of his size to insult him to his face and, frankly, if they did, they usually called him a lot worse.

“What do you mean, dear?”

“I've brought him to meet you because I'm moving in with him. Permanently.” Steve glanced up at his lover and smiled.

Steve's mother frowned in confusion. “Aren't you both a litle old to have flatmates?”

“Dear God, Letty! They are poofs, pansies, fairies, they're going to be sharing more than a flat!” Alfred smacked his hand down on the arm of his chair in obvious disgust.

“Alfred!” Letty sounded horrified.

“For God's sake Dad, would you just stop?” Steve stood up again. “The word is gay and yes, we are. It's not like you didn't know.”

“Oh Stephen.” Letty stared at him, looking very upset. “We were hoping it was a phase you see, that maybe you were rebelling.”

“Why would I _choose_ a life that means I get insulted and sometimes beaten up just because of who I am?” Steve knelt down in front of his mother. “I love Tony and we're going to live together. I want you both to know that and hopefully accept it.”

Alfred got up and strode out of the room without a word.

“Oh dear.” Letty sighed and sat back. “There'll be no talking to him now.”

Steve felt tears prick his eyes and he blinked rapidly in annoyance. He'd known it was going to be hard telling his parents, but he'd always thought he wouldn't really care.

Tony sat forward and reached out to grasp his lover's shoulder. He knew from the way Steve was holding himself that the younger man was upset. “Hey.”

Steve turned at the bigger man's whisper and screwed up his face against the pain.

“Baby.” Tony pulled Steve into his arms, hugging him close. As his lover clung to him, Tony felt his throat close up with hurt for his lover. “What do you want to do?”

Steve breathed in his lover's scent for comfort before easing back. “I don't know.” He looked back at his mother. “Mum?”

“I just don't know, dear.” She frowned unhappily. “Maybe you should come back tomorrow. I'll talk to your father.”

“Fine.” Steve got to his feet and bent over to kiss his mother's cheek. He pretended her slight flinch didn't hurt, turning abruptly and walking away. He knew Tony would follow him.

“I'm sorry.” Tony walked to the door. “I love your son and you've hurt him. I'd rather you didn't do it again.” He didn't mean it to sound like a threat, but it came out like one. Letty looked sad and scared, but honestly, Tony was more concerned with his lover and he hurried after Steve.

The car door opened and the big, blond slipped in beside him. Steve sighed. “I'm sorry about that.”

“Don't be.” Tony cupped Steve's cheek. “I'm more concerned about you, are you okay?”

“Can we just go to the hotel?” Steve leaned into the touch for a moment. “Please?”

“Yeah.” Tony started the engine and pulled away.”

@ >*~

They checked in, Steve tapping his foot impatiently. He wanted to get Tony alone, needed to. Why was this affecting him so badly? It wasn't as though he hadn't expected just that reaction.

Tony quietly let his lover drag him into the lift and then into their room. As soon as the door was closed, Steve jumped him.

Tony caught the younger man, holding him close as Steve kissed him hard and desperate. He carried Steve over to the bed and sat on the edge, the smaller man straddling his lap.

“Tony.” The word was tiny and questioning and Tony felt his heart clench with pain and anger. Pain for his lover, anger at his lover's parents.

“Whatever you need, baby.”

Steve leaned into his lover's strong chest in relief, sliding arms up round his neck. “Just want you.”

It was corny, but Tony replied anyway. “You got me.”

Steve almost laughed and he kissed Tony more gently. His lover kissed him back so sweetly, Steve felt like he might start crying again. Instead, he dropped his head on Tony's shoulder with a sigh.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Steve nearly shook his head. “They're old enough to be my grandparents, you know.”

"Really?”

“Yeah.” Steve snuggled closer. “Mum thought she couldn't have kids so I was a bit of a shock. I don't know if Dad ever got over it.”

Tony stroked Steve's spiky hair. “What do you mean, baby?”

“We never got on.” Steve shrugged. “I always felt like I was a burden to him. The only time he spoke to me was if I annoyed him, so eventually I started to do it deliberately, at least then I'd get some attention.”

“And your mother?”

“She was usually mediating between us. Poor Mum.” Steve straightened up and met Tony's gaze. “For a while, being gay was just another way to antagonise him and now he doesn't take me seriously.”

“Does your mother take you seriously?”

“I don't know.” Steve grimaced ruefully. “I just... I don't know what to do, Tony. I thought I wouldn't care what they think, but I do.”

“They're still your parents, love. Everyone wants their parents to love and approve of them. Maybe you don't get on, but I know you, Steve, you love them.”

Burying his face in Tony's shoulder again, Steve shook his head. “It's not fair, Tony, why can't they just accept me?”

“I'd be very surprised if they didn't love you, Steve, but being so much older when they had you probably made it harder for them to deal with a child.” Tony smiled to himself. “As adorable as I'm sure you were, I'll bet you were more than a handful.”

Steve almost laughed, huffing out a breath. “A handful is right, I don't know how they coped really.” He sighed. “It's just, Dad never treated me like a son, just an inconvenience. Everything was always too much bother for him. I never got to do stuff after school, football, swimming, going to see friends and I certainly couldn't have friends over... oh man, I sound like a whiny bitch now.”

“No, you don't.” Tony kissed his lover's hair. “You're not a whiny bitch, Steve, you're mourning your childhood. It's okay to do that with me, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Steve let himself smile just a little. None of his friends would recognise him at this moment. He'd always been the hellion of the bunch, out for laughs and kicks but never really letting his emotions out. Tony was the first person he'd ever been able to let see all of him. Maybe that was why he loved the big man so much; he made him feel safe without making him feel weak.

“I had a lonely childhood.” Steve stopped again and pushed himself off Tony's lap to lie on the bed. He waited for his lover to lie next to him, letting himself be wrapped, once again, in strong arms. “And, I don't know, maybe I overdid the rebellion. Not that I regret the tatts and the piercings and all that, but maybe I regret hurting my parents.”

“Growing up is a bitch, huh?” Tony was only half joking. “Knowing that you can hurt your parents feels good sometimes because sometimes it seems like the only power we have over them.”

“Did you ever hurt your parents?” Steve couldn't help be curious, all he knew about his lover's family was that they knew Tony was gay and they were okay with it.

“Probably more than I'll know.” Tony smiled ruefully. “I was a pretty good kid really, but I know I said things, especially when I was coming out and they were trying to deal with it.”

“I can't imagine it.” Steve kissed his lover gently. “You're too good.” He smirked, knowing it would probably annoy the older man.

“I am not.” Tony protested automatically, even though he knew Steve was teasing.

“Oh, I think you are.” Steve moved in closer and murmured over Tony's lips. “Really good.” Need filled him again, so suddenly he gasped and Tony's eyes widened in concern. It made him feel good and he licked Tony's lips quickly before pressing in and taking possession of his lover's mouth.

Heat burned in Tony's groin almost immediately as Steve attacked him with tongue and lips. The sense of urgency just made him hotter and he slid his fingers into soft, black hair, gripping tightly, giving as good as he got.

As their tongues twisted together, Steve wrapped a leg round Tony's hip so he could push his hardening cock into the bigger man's crotch. The hot length he could feel pushing back made him gasp again and Tony quickly pressed the advantage, rolling on top of him. Steve loved the strength and size of his lover, being manhandled made his cock jerk and drool with increasing desire.

Sliding one hand down to cup a tight buttock, Tony pulled Steve up hard while he worked on his lover's shirt with his free hand.

Steve had no idea how Tony could remain so coordinated sometimes, but he was glad of it as he found himself stripped of his clothes. Tony's mouth had moved to his neck, teeth nipping at his skin and Steve groaned, rocking his hips up. The slight graze of jeans against the sensitive skin of his cock inflamed him and he raked his fingers down Tony's back. Whimpers broke free from his throat when his lover bit down on his neck and rocked harder against him.

“God, Tony, fuck, please!”

The pleading in Steve's voice went straight to Tony's groin and he wrenched himself back, ignoring Steve's groan for the moment so he could rip his own clothes off.

“Yes.” Steve bared his teeth and lay back, watching his lover strip. He reached down and wrapped his hand round his cock, sliding his fist loosely up and down the length.

“God, you're so fucking sexy.” Tony crawled over his lover, stopping halfway so he could watch Steve jack himself, fascinated despite having seen it many times before. He leaned down, just close enough to be able to lick off a pearl of precome.

Sucking in a breath, Steve stared at his lover. Tony was so gorgeous, but to see him crouched over his body, muscles rippling in his arms and legs as he braced himself, eyes so intent on Steve's cock and hand, it left Steve breathless. The touch of Tony's tongue was nearly enough to make him come on the spot.

“Please.”

Tony looked up at the quiet plea, meeting blue eyes full of need and darkened with lust. He had to force himself to remain under control. He moved forward, ducking his head to lap the soft, pale skin of Steve's belly and chest, relishing the slight tremors under his tongue, until he reached a nipple. Steve's piercings still entranced him and he sucked one into his mouth.

Groaning, Steve wrapped his legs round his lover, trying to drag him down on top of him. He needed Tony's weight again, needed the contact, Tony's body against his. Hot pulses of want flowed from nipple to groin and Steve let go of his dick to grasp at Tony's hair and pull him even closer.

“Harder, please.”

Tony grinned against his lover's skin, then bit down.

Pain coursed through every nerve and Steve arched up, cock jerking with need. Arms and legs round his lover, Steve hauled himself up so he could rub his aching erection against Tony's.

With his lover hanging from his body, Tony was at the edge of his control. He pushed Steve back onto the bed and held his hands down, bending to bite at Steve's lips. Then he pulled back.

Steve whimpered at sudden loss of contact and stared up in confusion.

“Get on your hand and knees.” Tony watched Steve shudder at the order and slowly turn over. The younger man was beautiful, all lean muscle, long limbs and pale skin; Tony couldn't resist when he was laid out like that.

Tony's gaze burned into him and Steve glanced back in time to see his lover reach out. Fingers skimmed over his arse and Steve shivered. “Tony.” He knew he sounded desperate but he was starting to feel that way. “Please.”

Leaning forward, Tony smiled, grasped Steve's hips and buried his face between two pert buttocks.

“Oh God!” Steve dropped to his elbows and he pushed back against the tongue circling the entrance to his body. Every nerve came alight filling him with desperate need.

Slowly, Tony eased his tongue inside his lover, wriggling and swirling, feeling Steve's body tremble under his hands. The younger man's whimpers grew louder and Tony was reaching the point of no return. He wanted to fuck Steve till they both exploded. He gave Steve a final lick, reaching to their luggage to grab a condom. He rolled it over his dick, quickly squeezing the base to control himself.

“Please, God, Tony, just please fuck me.” Steve looked back again, groaning at the sight of his lover's hand around his erection. “ _Please_!”

Tony bent over Steve's body, positioned himself, then thrust straight into his lover in one, smooth stroke. The tight heat was almost overwhelming but he gripped Steve's hips harder and bit his lip, fighting not to come yet.

“Fuck!” Pain shot through Steve's arse and he convulsed as it merged with the pleasure of finally being taken. He reared back even as Tony started to withdraw, desperate to keep his lover's thick length deep inside him.

Tony held the smaller man still and eased back slowly. Steve felt so good, arse contracting all around his cock, skin soft under his hands. Sweat beaded across pale skin and colourful tattoos and as Tony slammed back into Steve, he bent to lick up knobs of spine.

“Yes, Tony!” Steve groaned and tried to shove himself back into the next stroke. Tony bit his shoulder and Steve's cock pulsed, pain pushing him further into pleasure.

Tony thrust faster, harder, deeper, he couldn't get enough. “So good, baby.” He licked Steve's ear, “So hot.”

Tony's hot breath against his dampened skin was too much for Steve. He reached down and jacked his cock viciously hard, wanting to come, _needing_ to come. “Fuck me.”

“Yes.” Tony pounded harder into his lover, tension building in his groin, pleasure thrumming through him. He bit down on Steve's shoulder and the younger man shuddered under him, arse rippling round his cock.

Steve cried out as he came, clenching down hard around his lover's length. Tony thrust hard once more then trembled over him, grunting loudly with his climax.

Tony quickly withdrew, watching Steve sprawl on the bed as he got rid of the condom. Then he lay next to Steve and kissed the back of his neck. “I love you, you know.”

Steve smiled and turned his head to look at his lover. “I know. I love you, too.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay.” Steve kissed him. “Very okay.”

Tony smiled back and let Steve wrap himself up in his body the way he always did before they slept. He nuzzled his face into Steve's neck and closed his eyes.

@ >*~

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the wall. It was morning and somehow they'd slept right through from the previous afternoon. Which meant he was dying for a pee, starving and desperately trying not to think about going back to his parents'.

He eased out of Tony's grip, amused at the snuffling noise his lover made, and headed for the bathroom. From experience he knew that by the time he'd been to the loo, Tony would be up to join him in the shower.

Tony woke the instant Steve left his embrace, as he always did. It just took him a few minutes for the fog to clear, long enough for Steve to pee and start the shower. He loved mornings, they'd settled into an easy routine very quickly and it set him up for the day, whether they had sex in the shower or not.

After relieving himself, Tony slipped into the shower and pulled Steve into a good morning kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Steve wiggled his arse and grinned.

Tony knew he didn't have to apologise by now, Steve loved it rough, loved not being able to sit comfortably. Which was lucky because Steve tended to make Tony lose control. But still, he was avoiding the real question. “Steve.”

“I'm okay.” Steve bit his lip and looked down. “Mostly. Look Tony, as long as I have you, I'l be fine, okay?”

“Okay.”

@>*~

After a shower, breakfast and a quick phonecall to Steve's mother, they headed back to his parents' house.

Steve was even more nervous than he had been the previous day and he couldn't stay still. Tony ignored the fidgeting as best he could, but he was just as worried as his lover.

At the door, Steve felt too weird to use his key so he rang the bell.

His mother answered. “Why didn't you just come in?”

Steve shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say.

“Tony, do come in.” Letty glanced a little nervously at him and Tony sighed, inclining his head in greeting. He followed Steve through to the sitting room and tried not to grimace as he sat on the plastic covered couch.

“Where's Dad?”

“He's coming, dear.”

Steve and Tony exchanged glances and Steve reached for his lover's hand.

“We'll have none of that in here.” Alfred slammed the door behind him and stalked over to his chair.

“We're holding hands, Dad, it's not a big deal.” Steve clung tighter to Tony's hand deliberately.

“In this house it is, and you'll do as I say.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I'm nearly twenty-two, I'm moving out, why are you still treating me like a recalcitrant kid?”

“Act like a kid, get treated like a kid.”

“What?” Steve's shoulders tensed in frustration. “Mum, Dad, I'm not messing around here, I'm not doing this to get at you. I'm gay and I'm in love with Tony.” He glared at his parents. “I just want you to accept us, that's all.”

“No.”

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest. “Wh-what?”

“I don't accept it.” Alfred looked away from them. “Especially not someone capable of threatening my wife.”

“Pardon me?” Steve looked round in shock.

Tony winced. “I didn't mean it to sound like that.”

“What?” Steve glared at his lover. He didn't understand what Tony could have said, or when he could have said it.

“I'm sorry, Steve.” Tony grimaced. “I shouldn't have said anything, but I don't want to see you hurt.” Alfred snorted.

Steve was furious all of a sudden. He just didn't know who with. “What did you say?”

“I just said you were hurt and I didn't want it to happen again.” Sighing, Tony squeezed his lover's hand tightly. “I love you, I never want to see you hurt.”

“I know.” Steve closed his eyes and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Mum, Dad, please. Tony is just protective, that's all.”

Alfred sneered at his son. “Let's just hope he can protect you from normal people who take offense to you. Just get your stuff and go.”

“Normal people?” Steve went ice-cold in shock and anger. “I'll tell you what's normal, Dad. Normal people love their kids unconditionally.”

“Don't speak to your father like that.”

“Why not?” Steve glared at his mother. “He never wanted me. If I wasn't a 'fairy', it would be something else.” He stood up. ”Tony, help me get my stuff?”

“Of course, baby.” Tony followed his lover upstairs, completely ignoring the older couple who seemed frozen in shock.

Steve packed up as many of his clothes as he could fit into a suitcase, directing Tony to put books, CDs and DVDs into a bag.

“Steve.”

“Don't.” Steve shook his head. “Not right now.”

Tony bit his lip and carried on packing, despite the desperate urge to both smack his lover's parents and just hold Steve tight.

“Take these down and wait for me, please.”

Tony nodded. He took the bag and stroked Steve's shoulder before he picked up the suitcase and carried them out.

Ssteve dropped onto the bed, finally letting the pain overwhelm him. He was leaving this house and his parents behind. He might never see them again and, in spite of their problems, he did love them. But he was in love with Tony, wanted to be with his gentle giant of a lover for the rest of their lives.

Was he really so bad, such a terrible son, that they couldn't just love him for who he was?

“Do you really think that?”

Steve looked up at his father in surprise. “Think what?”

“That I didn't want you?”

“Yes.”

Alfred flinched. “Why?”

“Why?” Steve stared at his old man in disbelief. “I never saw you excpet at mealtimes, when I wasn't allowed to talk anyway, or if I was in trouble. What the hell was I supposed to think?”

“I was working.”

“Not weekends and evenings you weren't. Dad, we never spent any time together.” Steve's voice trembled and he stopped for a moment, looking away from his father. “I don't remember you ever saying you loved me.”

“Oh well, I'm your father, I mean, of course I did... do.” Alfred shifted uncomfortably.

“Then why can't you say it?” Steve reached out to his father pleadingly. It was all he'd ever wanted from the older man.

Alfred pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I shouldn't need to.”

“But I _need_ you to.” Steve's chest clenched seeing his father close off again.

“What are you, soft?”

Sighing, Steve shook his head. “No, Dad, human. You know, Tony's not soft but he tells me he loves me all the time.”

“He's a poof.”

And that was it, Steve had had enough pain from his father. “Being able to say I love you doesn't mean you're a poof, Dad, it means you're a man. I'm sorry you can't see that.” Steve picked up the storage box that he kept all his writing in and walked away. Downstairs, his mother was standing in the hall. “Sorry, Mum, I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve. Please don't be too hard on your father, he's always been like it.”

“I know.” Steve kissed her cheek and walked away. Tony was waiting for him by the car. He took the box and put it in the boot, then he wrapped Steve in a tight hug.

“I love you.”

Steve buried his face in his lover's neck and tried not to cry. “I love you, too.”

“Do you want to go?”

Steve nodded. “No, yes, I don't know.”

“Get in the car, love, I'll be right back.” Tony eased back and kissed Steve's cheek.

“No, Tony...”

“It's okay.” Tony strode back to the house to where Steve's mother was standing. “These are all our contact numbers.” He handed her a card.

“Thank you.”

Tony nodded and hurried back to his lover. “Let's go, baby.”

@ >*~

It was quiet in the car for a long time. Tony wasn't sure if Steve wanted to talk or not and he didn't know what had happened while he'd been waiting at the car.

“Thank you.”

Tony glanced over, startled. “What for?”

“For being the one person to love _me_.” Steve grimaced, it sounded really corny.

“Your parents...”

“Don't know me.” Steve managed a slightly bitter smile. “Nobody did, until you. You _saw me_.”

“How could I help it?” Tony smiled softly. “When the moment I _saw_ you, I was lost in you.”

Steve's smile became more genuine. “Did you ever find your way?”

Tony laughed quietly. “No. And I hope I never will.”

“Poof.” Steve chuckled.

“You love me for it.”

“Yeah. I do.” Steve leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek.

end


End file.
